


The Cloud Prince

by burnt_persona



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, I am so sorry, but anyways i hope you like :), i broke my own heart writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnt_persona/pseuds/burnt_persona
Summary: She lost him on the day of their fourteenth anniversary.She thought she would never be happy ever again.But exactly a year later she finds herself feeling just as happy as she used to be.
Relationships: Anne Shirley & Rilla Blythe, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The Cloud Prince

It’s been a year since it happened. It feels like it‘s been ages, but somehow she can remember it like it was only yesterday; the day that half her life was torn to pieces. It’s strange, really. Although a year seems long, it feels only very little, and now she finds herself thinking that, in the year that has passed, she’s managed to pick up her senses again and face the world just how it’s turned out. As much as it hurts, it’s true… he’s gone. And it’s been an exact year since that day. God, does she miss him. Having to explain to her two younger ones was harder than anything she’s ever done, but they had to know that their papa was no longer with them.

Anne Blythe. She’s been Anne Blythe for a full fifteen years today, and on the same day as their fourteenth anniversary…Gilbert Blythe was taken away from his loved ones. He had been sick about two weeks before. All because of typhoid. For goodness sake, typhoid is what did it! And, God, it hurts. It hurts so bad to… _remember_ it all! Days, weeks, _months_ of asking God “ _WHY?_ ”. Especially on their anniversary…Oh! It was the hardest thing! How could she ever forget how it all ended?

The sight of him. He was pale, fatigued, and so...so _small_! It broke her heart. Her poor heart was being shattered as she held his hand, praying for God to make him well again, but…the third week of his illness came and Gilbert Blythe was gone. Just like that. She walked into his room on the day of their anniversary, and held his hand as he whispered his last words to her. Oh, did she try her hardest not to cry, but the second his eyes closed she burst into tears, her mind still recalling what he said.

_“Anne.” He spoke quietly._

_“Gil. Are you well, sweetheart?” Gilbert shook his head, “Do you want me to get someone for you?” Again, he shook his head, “You’re so pale, Gil. M-maybe I can find someone who can fix that.”_

_“Anne--“_

_“You’ll get better. I know you will. And we’ll go home to celebrate our fourteen years of happiness. You’ll see. Tomorrow will be a new day. A good, new day.”_

_“Anne.” He said again, finally receiving her attention, “There will be no tomorrow for me.”_

_“Yes. Yes, there will be! Don’t—Don’t say that. Please. Sweetheart, you need to fight this. We need to go home to our children.” Gilbert watched as a tear fell down her cheek. He slowly reached up to brush it away._

_“No. **You** need to go home to our children. T-Tell them…Tell them that it’s all going to be okay. That I’ll see them again soon. Just like I’ll see you again soon. Tell them I love them, and will always be looking over them. Tell them how proud I am of them, and how I’m going to look over them everyday day and night, smiling down and kissing them goodnight, even if I won’t really be there—“_

_“Gil-“_

_“Tell them that they’ve all made me the happiest man alive. Just as you did. I would’ve never gotten through my years without you and the children. I thank God for such angels.” By now Anne noticed his eyes all teared up, “I love you, Anne. My love, my life. I will always love you.” He sighed, “But please tell me you’ll find happiness again.”_

_Anne caressed his cheek, “You are and will always be my happiness, Gilbert Blythe, and so are the children.”_

_“But-“_

_“There will never be anyone for me but you.” Anne said, leaning down to kiss his forehead._

_“Promise…me you’ll look…up at me…from our bedroom window…Anne. Every year…on this day. And…and if you do…I’ll…be with you…always.” Slowly, slowly, Gilbert’s eyes began to shut, “Promise me.”_

_Anne nodded, bringing his hand to her lips, “I promise, my love.”_

_“I love y…” Was all he managed to finally say. Anne held his hand in hers yet she felt his begin to fall. She couldn’t hold it in anymore. Dropping her head to his stomach, she let the tears go. She cried, and cried, and cried. The doctor came in when hearing her cries and told her that she ought to go home. As much as she wanted to stay with Gilbert, she did have to go home, for that wasn’t Gilbert anymore. His dear soul had been taken away…to a far better place._

And now, standing by their window exactly a year later, Anne looked up to the late afternoon sky, smiling like she never thought she would ever again. He’s up there somewhere, smiling down at her, and she knows it. She can feel it. She can feel Gilbert Blythe’s presence anywhere, even if anywhere isn’t an option for his matter anymore. Anne twirled her golden band around her finger and lifted it to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss to it. It was then she noticed a figure beside her.

“Rilla, darling, is something wrong?”, Anne said, bending down to face her daughter.

“No, mummy. Are you looking up at daddy, mummy?”, Anne smiled.

“Yes. I’m telling him all about our latest adventures that I know he would’ve loved to have been apart of.”

“But I didn’t hear you talking.”

Anne chuckled, “I use my heart to speak to him, darling, not my mouth. Our hearts are connected, and that way…we keep in touch. Even though he seems to be far away… his presence is still somehow near.”

“Is daddy ever going to come home, mummy?” Rilla asked, and Anne sighed, but kept a small smile on her face.

“He’s asleep, sweetheart. Fast asleep.”

“Won’t he wake up? There’s an awful lot I want to tell him.”

“There’s an awful lot I’d like to tell him, too, darling, but, no, he won’t be waking up now. But when _you_ are fast asleep someday, you’ll see him again, and he’ll be so, so glad.” Anne picked her daughter up in her arms, and they stood facing outside the window, “You see that cloud over there? The closest one to here?” Anne pointed to that very cloud she spoke of, and Rilla nodded, “Well, standing there right on it is your daddy, and he’s giving us a nice wave. In his arms is your older sister; Joyce was her name. On this day every year, if you look out this window at this hour, the closest cloud you spot is the very one your daddy’s on, and he will be watching over us until we can meet him again. Understand, darling?”

Rilla nodded with a smile, “Yes, mummy. Daddy lives on a cloud and he’s the Cloud Prince.” Anne smiled loving at her beautiful daughter, who has the very curls her dear Gilbert had.

“That’s right. He’s our very dear Cloud Prince, and he always will be.”

Evening soon came, and Anne still stood smiling as she looked out from the bedroom window. For the first time in a whole year she feels genuinely happy, for she knows that Gilbert will always be beside her, loving her like he always used to do. Susan has put all the children to bed, and now she knows it’s time for her to go to bed. Before she does, she feels a pair of arms coming around her shoulders from behind. Anne sighed contently as she rested her head back, letting Gilbert hold her to him.

“ _Ready for bed, sweetheart_?” At the sound of his voice, Anne smiled brightly, but she yet hasn’t turned to face him.

“In a minute.” With one kiss to her shoulder, Gilbert untangled his arms, stepping back, leaving a happy Anne to wish the day a good night. Finally, after a minute, Anne turned around, made her way into her empty bed, and slept. And, for the first time in a whole year, she slept just beautifully, for she knows that somewhere up there in the sky, her sweet Cloud Prince will always be watching over her.

**Author's Note:**

> I published this a while ago but made a few adjustments. Let me know what you think in the comments :)


End file.
